The boy inside
by Moonshade101
Summary: What if behind Henry's horribleness is a sad lonely boy? Ashton primary go on a school trip to a nature park and Henry's got to survive his parents, Perfect Peter, Miss Battle-axe and Moody Margaret all at once. The only one he can rely on to protect and comfort him is Rude Ralph. With bonfires and nightmares, will anyone realize how much Henry is hurting?
1. A horrible mask

Everyone thought Henry was Horrid. Everyone said so, even his mother.

"What are we going to do about that horrid boy?" his mother sighed.

"How did two people as nice as us have such a horrid child?" exhaled his father.

Everyone thought Peter was Perfect. Everyone said so.

"You make us so proud, you perfect boy," his mother smiled.

"Everyone would love to have a child as perfect as you," praised his father.

Each day was the same as the last.

"HENRY, get down those stairs right now and get ready for school otherwise there will be no more television for a month," shouted his father up the stairs.

Henry stared up at the cream ceiling of his messy room. He climbed out of his comfy bed while his stomach did summersaults of the thought of another day. All Henry wanted to do was go back to sleep but he knew if he did that he would be severely punished. Henry was always being punished because everything he did was never good enough. He had stopped trying a long time ago to make his parents happy. With them always comparing him to Perfect Peter, there was no way he'd be able to reach their expectations. His parents thought he wasn't good enough; this hurt him but he would never show his true feelings. Instead, he would hide behind a horrible mask.

Henry got to his feet and pushed past the many toys on his floor until he reached the door of his bedroom. As he walked down the stairs, he heard Perfect Peter declare "I'm downstairs and ready for school, Dad. I've also tidied my room, dusted and vacuumed the living room and polished my shoes."

"You're such a wonderful boy. Henry, why can't you be more like Peter," his mother said when Henry came into the kitchen.

This comment made Henry's hand flinched but nobody seemed to notice. Just like Henry, Peter wasn't all as he appeared. Peter smirked smugly at Henry who sat down at the breakfast table and poured out some sweet tweets into a bowl. He was used to his parents saying things like that but each time it still stung.

"HENRY," his mother yelled. "Pull your chair closer to the table. You horrid boy."

Each time his parents criticized him he could feel himself slowly braking. His parents weren't the only ones who would pick on him though.

"You're five minutes late, detention," Miss Battle-axe screeched when Henry arrived at school in the deserted playground.

"That's not fair! You let Peter in," protested Henry, watching Peter skip down the decorated corridor through the window.

"AND NO WHINING!"

The only person who truly cared about Henry was Rude Ralph. He always had his back at school; especially when Margret was in one of her moods.

"Get a detention again, bogey brain. That's all you're really good for," Moody Margret cackled.

"Yeah, all you're really good for," Sour Susan sneered.

Henry turned around in his seat to where Margret and Susan were sitting. Growling with irritation, he glared them with his dark piercing eyes.

"Why do you want to know? At least he's not a moody cow like you," retorted Ralph, sitting down in his own seat as the rest of the class entered the spotless classroom.

Henry sent Ralph a grateful smile which Ralph returned with a wink and thumbs up. He was the best friend anyone could ask for.

"Good morning class," Miss Battle-axe said when everyone was sat down. "Right, Ashton primary has been lucky enough to get reservations at a nature park. This will be a splendid school trip where we will be able to learn how to camp for several days. You will learn all about nature and animals while getting some fresh air in the process. Parents are also welcome to come along and help if they would like. Now," she eyed Henry, "I want you all on your best behaviour so no horrid or unpleasantness."

"Yes Miss Battle-axe," the class chorused with excitement.

Through the whole time Miss Battle-axe had been talking Henry began to feel more and more dread. He would never be able to survive days on end in the wild with Moody Margret and Miss Battle-axe breathing down his neck. It would be even worse if his parents decided to tag along too. At least he wouldn't be alone; he'd have Ralph by his side. The lesson seemed to drag on forever. Henry tried to pay attention but it really just didn't interest him. He ended up just doodling in the front of his book.

"HENRY, pay attention you horrid boy," Miss Battle-axe yelled. "You're not going to get anywhere in life if you keep this up. Double detention plus the one you already have; triple detention."

Henry felt another sting but ignored it like usual.

"But Miss Battle-axe," Ralph objected.

"Quiet Ralph, or do you want a detention as well," she scolded.

The rest of the day continued in this manner. Henry would get scolded and punished harshly for really doing nothing at all and no one except Ralph would stand up for him. They would just sit there stifling there laughter in amusement. Each harsh comment would leave Henry feeling a sting that would get more and more painful each time something cruel was said to him.

"Today was such a pleasant day," Peter sang as he and Henry walked home after school. "How was your day Henry?" Peter gave Henry a sly leer.

"I don't have to tell you anything, worm," Henry replied with a scowl.

"I'm gonna tell Mum your calling me names again," Peter stated, rushing down the empty path, through the front gate of the house, passed the flower beds and up to the front door.

"Do what you like, toad."

"MUUUUMMMMM, Henrys calling me names again," Peter whined.

"HENRY, don't be so horrid! Horrid children don't get dinner and have to go to bed early as punishment. Only good children get to stay up," his mother shouted through the door way.

Henry felt another sting. He walked past his brother, who had a triumphant smirk on his face, into the house. He trudged up to his room where he curled up on his bed and cried himself to sleep. Images and voices flashed through his mind as he cried. He would never be good enough.


	2. The nature park

The day finally came when Ashton primary were going to the nature park. Henry's parents had been delighted to come on the school trip as well when they heard that parents were welcome to come along and help.

"Henry, we were nearly late because of you. Pull you're act together because you're not being fair to everyone else," his mother said as they joined the crowd of students waiting to get on the bus.

Not fair, Henry thought miserably. If you asked him life wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that his parents always blamed him when they were late for something; it wasn't fair that they were never satisfied with Henry's school work even though he did best; it wasn't fair that Henry always got into trouble for things he didn't do; it wasn't fair that Henry never got to watch the TV programmes he wanted or have the toys he asked for simply because his parents didn't like them even though they let Peter have whatever he wanted; it wasn't fair when his parents told him to grow up and be more like his perfect little brother Peter. Nothing about that was fair.

"I didn't nearly make us late Mum," Peter said.

"Well done my wonderful boy," his mother smiled.

Another sting. Henry wanted to throw up.

"Henry!" He heard an excited voice calling at a distance behind him. There was only one person that could be. Henry turned away from the crowd to see Ralph waving to him across the street.

"Your still friends with that rude, little rich kid," his father said, looking very unimpressed.

"Why you can't have pleasant friends like Peter, "his mother asked.

"Probably because nobody else would want to be friends with such a horrible person," he heard Peter mutter under his breath but his parents didn't seem to hear.

"Ralph isn't unpleasant, he's a really good friend," Henry argued. "And shut up worm."

"Henry, don't be horrid to your brother. If you don't change your attitude there will be no pocket money for you for five years."

Henry's eyes widened in shock. Five years! Why was it always him? Peter never got into trouble.

As they were getting on the bus with the rest of the crowd, Ralph ran up next to Henry. Henry's parents gave Henry one more glance before joining the rest of the students on the bus with Peter.

"Hey mate; your parents haven't been giving you a hard time again have they?" Ralph asked when he noticed the gloomy expression on Henry's face.

Henry nodded as he and Ralph climbed up the steps and made their way to the seats at the back of the bus away from the parents and teachers. Everyone was there; Aerobic Al, Anxious Andrew, Beefy Burt, Brainy Brian, Clever Claire, Dizzy Dave, Gorgeous Gurinder, Greedy Graham, Jolly Josh, Lazy Linda, Moody Margret, Sour Susan, Weepy William and the best boys. The bus journey took a whole hour to reach the nature park. It rumbled along the narrow pathways while the students happily chattered about what they wanted to do on the days to come. The bus finally came to a halt in a car park surrounded by trees and fields. Not a building in site except for the wooden huts by one of the fences of the fields.

"Oh goody, we're here," Peter cheered at the front of the bus.

"I hate camping," Henry grumbled.

When they climbed off the bus, they were greeted by one of the tour guides.

"Hello everyone, my names Tour Guide Tegan and I will be assisting you while you're here," she explained, smiling pleasantly at them all. Turning to Miss Battle-axe she said "Please just contact me if you need anything." She handed Miss Battle-axe a little walkie talkie and strode off to the little wooden huts.

"Right, everyone let's find a place to eat our packed lunches," Miss Battle-axe boomed.

The parents and students found some benches a little walk down from the car park. Henry and Ralph trudged behind everyone else with little enthusiasm. By the time they got there all the benches were taken.

"Looks like we're going to have to sit on the floor," Ralph said, sitting down next to the bench where Andrew, William and Graham were sat. Sitting down next to Ralph, Henry opened the packed lunch he had been given. Inside was a sandwich, crisps, a chocolate bar, an apple and some salad. Henry licked his lips when he spotted the chocolate bar. His parents never let him have chocolate anymore because they thought he didn't deserve it. Just as he was finishing his sandwich and was about to eat his chocolate bar, a chubby hand dived into his lunch bag and snatched out his chocolate bar and crisps.

"Don't mind if I do," Graham said as he ripped the chocolate bar open and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Hey, that was mine," Henry shouted angrily.

"Henry, stop being horrid and eat your vegetables," his mother scolded from the parent and teachers benches.

"It's not fair," Henry huffed.

Ralph broke his chocolate in half and offered some to Henry. "Here."

"Thanks Ralph."

That afternoon the students had a water fight with the water guns they had but when Henry tried to join in his father told him off for being too rough and he had to sit out for the entire day. Nobody seemed to care that he was absent except Ralph who sat by his side the entire time.

For dinner they ate stew that Tour Guide Tegan had brought them and she showed them all how to set up the tents.

"My tents going to be the biggest and the best," Margret declared.

"Yeah, biggest and the best," Susan repeated.

Setting up the tents was harder than Henry thought it was going to be. Every time Henry and Ralph tried to bend the poles up right the entire thing would collapse.

"You two numbskulls call that a tent," Margret cackled by the big enormous tent her parents had brought her.

Ralph was about to make a retort when Miss Battle-axe walked past their tent.

"If you two are really that incapable of doing something as simple as putting up a tent I'll do it," Miss Battle-axe said, putting their tent together with her bony fingers.

Today had been one of the worsted days of Henry's life and that was saying something. A burning sensation had been building up behind his eyeballs all day but Henry wouldn't cry. He never cried. He didn't think he'd be able to handle much more of everyone's criticism. There was only so much he could take before the whole charade came crashing down. Now, all he was looking forward to was a good night's rest.


	3. A nightmare inside the tent

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Amy, you gave me some great ideas :) I'm afraid between the 15\1\18 and 19\1\18 I wont be able to update because i have some very important exams. Wish me luck!**

 _Why can't you be more like Perfect Peter?_

 _Detention!_

 _You're such a bogey brain,_

 _Can you do anything right,_

 _No one likes you,_

 _No pocket money for five years,_

 _It's always your fault,_

 _Don't be so selfish,_

 _You're going to get nowhere in life,_

 _You're such a disappointment,_

 _We wish you weren't our child,_

 _YOU HORRID BOY!_

It was reaching midnight and everyone had fallen asleep in their tents to rest. Ralph had been peacefully sleeping inside the tent he was sharing with Henry until a strange noise awoke him. What was that sound? It sounded like a frightened animal. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up to see what had woken him up. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, he looked across to the door of the tent that was loosely sealed shut. The same noise filled the tent again but this time Ralph recognised it as a low whimper. His head snapped over to where Henry was sleeping and what he saw concerned him. Henry lay in his sleeping bag curled up protectively in a foetal position. Weak whimpers left his lips and sweat glistened against his forehead in the dark; his fingers twitching in a curl. Ralph crawled over to where Henry lay and placed his hand against Henry's burning forehead.

"Feels like a fever," Ralph muttered to himself, his hand flinching away because of the heat. He started to get even more worried as Henry's low whimpers increased in volume. He could see Henry starting to tremble inside the sleeping bag; curling in on himself even tighter. In all the time Ralph had known him he had never seen Henry look so dejected and vulnerable. Henry was definitely ill so really he should go and tell one of the adults but he didn't think they would be much help. They would probably say Henry should just sleep it off and he would be better in the morning. There was no way Henry could sleep that fever off. His forehead had literally burnt his hand. Ralph sat by Henry's side thinking of what he should do. Henry suddenly screamed and bolted upright in his sleeping bag making Ralph jump in surprise at the unexpected movement. Henry was visibly trembling in fear now; his breathing uneven and jagged.

"Hey mate," Ralph asked cautiously after he realized Henry had probably just woken up from a nightmare. "How're you feeling?"

Henry looked dazed for a second before turning around to Ralph with a glazed expression. Now Ralph was really anxious. Fear suddenly re-entered Henry's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Henry whispered timidly, his body shivering.

He looked so broken. Was it the fever making Henry act like this? Before Ralph could react however a loud stomping could be heard from the tent next to theirs which just so happened to be Margret's. The noise startled Henry. A look of pure terror crossed his face and he scrambled through the flap in the tent before Ralph could stop him.

"Henry, wait," Ralph shouted.

He hurriedly climbed through the tent flap after him. He found Henry outside the tents on his knees; his head bowed with his fringe shadowing his eyes. He sat completely still.

"What's all the noise for. Some people need their beauty sleep," Margret squawked, coming out of her enormous tent a few seconds later with Claire, Linda, Susan and Gurinder following close behind. "Oh, it's just you bogey brain."

Henry remained silently kneeling on the floor.

"What are you children still doing up," Henry's mother asked, peeking her head out of the tent she was sharing with Henry's father and Peter. She had heard the commotion outside and had decided to find out what was going on. Her gaze rested onto Henry. Ralph watched and began to feel even more anxious than he already was. Clearly no one knew the situation, Ralph thought. This wasn't going to end well.

"HENRY, what are you doing waking everyone up. Don't be so selfish and be considerate instead of ruining everyone's trip you horrid boy," his mother scolded harshly. Peter and Henry's Dad also joined Henry's mother in their tent flap.

"I'm not being selfish and waking everyone up Mum," Peter said. The girls sniggered in amusement from where they were standing.

No one expected what happened next.

"I'M SORRY," Henry sobbed, tears beginning to stream down his burning cheeks. He brought his hands up to clutch his shoulders which were trembling as he began to dig in his nails. Lots of other students had been woken up by the noise outside and were peeking through their tent flaps to see what was going on. Ralph watched in shock at his best friend not knowing what he should do.

"Henry," his mother asked with a slight look of concern crossing her face. She extended a finger out to touch him but Henry slapped it away.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME," Henry screamed.

There was a shocked silence. Everyone starred at Henry. It was too much. Henry needed to get way; far away from all their judgmental eyes. His breathing hitched and he stumbled to his feet. Squeezing his eyes shut, he ran. The noises and sounds swam in his ear as if he'd just jumped underwater. The cool air hit his stinging face. The twigs crunched under his stumbling feet that were becoming weaker and weaker by the minute. When it felt like Henry had been running for hours, which was probably a few minutes, he peeled his eyes open a fraction to see where he was. He had run a fair distance. Trees surrounded him from every corner and the pitch black sky hung over his pounding head. It all looked the same. The world suddenly started to spin and Henry's thoughts began to become fuzzy and clouded. He had never felt like this before. His breathing hitched and got stuck in his throat making him choke; trying to breathe in the air around him that wouldn't enter his lungs. It felt like that time he had nearly drowned in the swimming pool when the school had forced his class to take swimming lessons. Panic filled Henry's chest as he tripped on a huge tree trunk root in the woodland floor causing him to collapse onto his side. His fingers clutched onto tuffs of his hair. His vision was swimming until everything went black around him. All he could hear was the silence of the woods.


	4. Wounded in the woods

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

Everyone watched in shock as Henry stumbled out of view into the woods.

"Henry," his Mum whispered with confusion and worry etched into her voice.

"What's wrong with him? Is he having a temper tantrum? I never have temper tantrums." Peter said smugly with his nose in the air.

This comment made Ralph shake in anger.

"DON'T YOU GET IT? Because of the way you and everyone else always treats Henry he's finally reached the point where he can't take it anymore. He wants to be accepted for whom he is so much but all everyone does is criticize him and stamp him down. You wouldn't understand because you're the perfect, golden boy that everyone adores. You don't know what it feels like to be degraded by the people around you that you're supposed to call friends and family," Ralph hissed through gritted teeth.

The smug look on Peters face instantly disappeared with look of shameful realization when what Ralph had just said sunk in. Henry's parents had expressions of sheer horror.

"We just thought Henry was lazy and enjoyed the sort of attention he got. We never wanted to hurt him," Gurinder said quietly, guilt evident in her eyes. Everyone felt extremely guilty now.

"HHHEEENNNRRRYYY!" William wailed from where he was sitting in front of his and Andrews's tent.

"What's all the commotion?" Miss Battle-axe asked as she and the other teachers made their way out of their tents. Henry's Dad explained the situation to the teachers who listened in surprise.

Tears leaked Henry's Mum's face. "I can't wait around here any longer. I'm going to find my baby boy," she announced, distressed. Before anyone could say anything, she began to run into the woods.

"Honey," Henry's Dad called, braking into a run to catch up with her.

"Mum," cried Peter, following them close behind.

Running together, they searched for Henry in the inky, black woods. They had been searching for several minutes when Henry's Dad spotted a figure collapsed beside a tree.

"Henry," his Dad breathed in.

"My poor boy," his mother cried, running in the direction of the silhouette.

The moon shone through the trees lighting the area where Henry lay. Henry's Mum fell to her knees and burst into tears when she saw what had happened. Flecks of blood were sprayed against the tree and a sharp stick was wedged into the lower part of Henry's leg. Blood trickled down his calf; dripping onto the ground below. His unconscious body was rigid with discomfort and his hair was damp from the sweat that soaked his face. When Henry's Dad and Peter reached Henry beside his mother, their faces turned pale.

"I'll go and get help. Maybe there's an infirmary up by the wooden huts," Henry's Dad explained, trying to sound calm but there was and under layer of panic in his voice. "Don't worry; he's going to be okay. Come on Peter."

As they ran back into the pitch black woods in the direction they had come in, Henry's Mum crawled over to where Henry lay. She placed his head into her lap with tears trickling down her nose.

"What sort of Mother am I? Not seeing when my own child needs me," she whispered. "I'm so sorry Henry, this is all my fault."

How had this happened, Henry's Dad thought as he and Peter saw the tents coming into view through the trees. The students and teachers sat together beside the tents with worried looks on their faces. When Ralph heard Henry's Dad and Peter approaching he looked up.

"Where's Henry," he asked, watching them get their breaths back from the run.

"Please Miss Battle-axe, could you call that tour guide and ask if they have an infirmary here," Henry's Dad said urgently, creating even more tension in the air.

Quickly, Miss Battle-axe did as she was asked by calling Tour Guide Tegan on the walkie talkie and she confirmed that there was indeed an infirmary up by the wooden huts.

"What happened," Margret asked Peter, her lips curled into a concerned frown. A look no one had ever seen on her face before. The other students gathered around Peter to hear the answer.

"Yeah, what happened," Susan repeated.

"Oh do shut up Susan," Margret snapped in irritation.

"There was an unfortunate accident," answered Peter, tears filling his eyes. A thick silence filled the air.

"But he's going to be okay isn't he?" Ralph asked quietly, knowing that Peter was referring to Henry.

"I really hope so."

Miss Battle-axe handed Henry's Dad the walkie talkie and he explained hurriedly to Tour Guide Tegan what had happened. The students listened in alarm to the story they heard. Immediately, a couple of nurses were sent out into the woods to relocate Henry to the infirmary and to treat to his injured leg. The other students were sent back to bed into their tents but none of them could get to sleep. The only thing on their minds was Henry. How could they have not seen how much they were hurting him? Ralph lay awake in his sleeping bag praying his best friend would be okay. He would never forgive himself if he wasn't. Why hadn't he done something to help Henry before now so this whole situation would never have happened? When the nurses reached Henry and his Mum in the woods Henry was still unconscious. He was placed onto a single stretcher with his mother by his side and carried out of the woods towards the wooden huts up the hill. The infirmary was vacant; it looked like it hadn't been used in a while with a broken lightbulb and dented floorboards. They placed Henry on one of the infirmary beds and asked his mother to leave as his leg wound needed immediate attention. They needed to perform the operation as soon as possible before any more blood was lost. Trying to calm herself down, Henry's mother left the infirmary and joined her husband outside.

"This is all my fault, isn't it," she sobbed.

"No, we were both at fault," her husband said, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly. "Don't worry. He's tough. He'll pull through this."

Hoping the best for their son, they waited outside the infirmary for the rest of the night on a wooden bench outside looking up at the inky, black sky.


	5. Panic in the infirmary

**A/N: Sorry that this chapters so short but I've been quiet busy lately and haven't had time to write much.**

It was a long night but the operation to Henry's impaled leg was successful. That didn't mean it wouldn't leave a scar. As soon as family members were allowed inside the infirmary in the morning, Henry's mum, dad and brother entered so they could be there when he woke up. The other students also tried to do the same but were stopped at the door.

"What do you mean we're not allowed in," Ralph exclaimed in anger.

"Yeah, we have a right to see our friend," Margret joined in.

Everyone started shouting in agreement at the nurse, who wouldn't let them through, until she raised her hands to silence them.

"I'm sorry but only family members are allowed in," the nurse explained.

"Come along now; let Henry see his family without you all disturbing them. You can come back later, Miss Battle-axe said.

Grumbling, the students followed Miss Battle-axe away into the lush fields outside.

Inside the infirmary, Henry's mum, dad and brother were sitting beside Henry's bed. They watched as sweat continued to drip down Henry's scalp. He had a dangerously high fever of 65 degrees which the nurses were trying to bring down to the normal 37 degrees but so far to no avail. This made both of Henry's parents feel even guiltier. Whenever it came to their attention that Peter was the slightest bit ill they would immediately shower him with gifts, ice cream and other foods, drinks and blankets; caring for him with his every need. They hadn't even noticed that there was anything wrong with Henry when he needed them because they were fawning over Peter all the time. Their attention should have been split equally between their two children so they could love and care for both of them.

A whimper left Henry's lips as his eyes began to slowly open.

"Henry sweetie," Henry's mum asked cautiously while Henry's dad and Peter watched to see if Henry was okay. Henry looked up at his family but instead of his eyes filling with joy they widened with fear. This wasn't the reaction they had been expecting. Henry's mum put on a soothing smile.

"Pumpkin it's just us. Nothing to be scared of; your safe now," she said, reaching out to try and comfort him by stroking his hair but this only seemed to make him panic more.

Pulling away, Henry screwed his eyes shut in fear, more quiet whimpers leaving his lips, and curled up to clutch fist falls of his hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he began to repeat quietly in destress. Fresh tears began to leak down his already soaked face and his breathing became ragged and uneven.

"Henry," his father asked in concern.

Henry's heart rate began to rapidly increase and the air began to get stuck in his throat just like it had in the woods.

"Henry," his father said softly as one of the nurses came rushing over, "There's nothing that you need to be sorry for. We're the ones that are sorry. Everything's okay now. Everything's fine. You're going to be okay."

His father's comforting words didn't seem to help though. Clutching his hair harder, Henry gasped out raggedly "Ralph." He shivered as he repeated his best friends name over and over.

"I'll go and find the boy," the nurse hurriedly, walking out of the infirmary room. Ralph wasn't to surprise when he was called out by the nurse to come and see Henry. Ralph was always there for Henry and today wasn't going to be any different but when he got to the infirmary he was shocked. Henry was curled up in a tight ball clutching his soaked hair; breathing hitched and ragged. His family were trying to calm him down but were failing in doing so.

"Ralph," Henry chocked out in a sob.

"Henry," Ralph exclaimed, rushing over to Henry's side. "Don't worry mate. I'm here."

Ralph grasped Henry's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze which seemed to calm Henry down a tad. Clutching onto Ralphs hand protectively against his chest as if it was a lifeline, Henry cried.

His family watched in sorrow. They made a promise to themselves that from then on they would always be there for Henry.

"It's okay Henry. No one's mad at you. In fact everyone's really misses you and can't wait to see," Ralph reassured him.

"Keep it up, you seem to be calming him down," the nurse said quietly.

Ralph continued to talk to Henry about relative things and completely random things and through the whole time Henry relaxed at the sound of his voice more and more. He began to drift into a restful sleep; more peaceful than he had had in a long, long time.

"Can I read Henry a story while he sleeps," Peter whispered.

"As long as you don't wake him up," replied his mother.

They sat in the infirmary for the rest of the day listening to all the different stories Peter wanted to tell while Henry lay peacefully. The stories weren't the deliberately annoying stories about fairies and rainbows like the ones Peter normally told but about dragons and knights in mythical kingdoms. The other students came in later; placing cards and gifts for Henry when he woke up again. Henry stirred a few times which made everyone hold their breath in anticipation but he didn't wake again that day.


	6. Mothers love

Peaceful… That's how Henry felt as he slowly began to crack his eyes open to the buzzing light above him. At first, Henry had no idea where he was until images of the day before came flashing into his mind.

"Henry," Ralph asked quietly beside him causing him to turn around to face his best friend.

"Ralph, how long was I asleep?" he answered weakly, his throat still sore from the past events.

"A couple of days," his best friend replied.

CREAK

The creaking of a chair on the other side of the room caused him to turn the other way to see his mother sitting across from him. His whole body became rigid; frightened his mother would start getting angry and shout at him like she usually did when he caused her trouble but she remained silent. He clutched Ralphs sleeve for comfort which he hadn't even realised he'd been holding. Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a deep breath.

"Darling," his mother said, gently.

Henry couldn't remember the last time his mother had called him that or used that gentle tone with him. Was this kindness real or was she just putting it up for appearance in front of his friend. He knew how she liked to look perfect in front of other people; another reason why she would get irritated with him because he wasn't perfect.

"How are you feeling," she continued.

Henry simply starred at her. He looked over at Ralph for advice on what to say but all he got was a prompt nudge.

"…Uh, my leg aches and I feel a little bit dizzy but I'm mostly fine…"

His mother watched as Henry looked down at his hands that were still firmly gripping Ralph's sleeve.

His mother sighed.

"Henry, what I wanted to say was I'm sorry."

Henry had definitely never heard her say that to him before. He looked up at her questioningly into her dark eyes, much like his own, behind her round glasses.

"I've been a terrible mother and treated you extremely unfairly. I haven't shown you the love and encouragement that I should have and I feel so guilty. Please forgive me. I promise I'll cherish and care for you like I should have before."

Silence filled the room as what his mother had just said to him sunk in. He could see the sincerity and truth in his mother's regretful eyes. Tears began to trickle down Henry's face but these weren't tears of sadness, but tears from the happiness he felt at those words. Ralph smiled as he watched and began to loosen his sleeve from Henry's grip and edge out of the room. Getting up, Henry's mum stood up from her chair and walked over to Henry. She wrapped her arms lovingly around him making him feel safe and secure. This was the love he had missed for so long.

"I love you mum," he whispered.

"I love you to pumpkin," she whispered back.

After a few minutes, his mother let go and sat beside Henry whose eyes had drifted to the cards and gifts at the end of his bed.

"What are all the cards for," he questioned.

"Everyone was very worried and decided to give you some get well presents," his mother smiled.

"They made all this for me."

"Of course they did, they all really miss you."

…

"Mum can I join the others outside in the fields?"

Henry's mum paused; her eyes drifting down to Henry's bandaged leg.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Your legs still healing remember. You don't want to damage it further."

"Please mum."

"Mm, well I'll suppose for a little while but I have to go and ask one of the nurses if it's okay first," she answered, getting up from her seat. A few minutes later she came in carrying a pair of wooden crutches.

"These will help you walk without putting pressure on your leg," his mother explained. She helped him out of the infirmary bed and soon Henry was balancing himself with the crutches. Stepping forward, he limped out of the door and outside into the sunny fields. As he approached the rest of his class, they began to notice him limping his way towards them.

"Henry, your awake, look at this daisy chain I made you," Peter exclaimed excitedly, draping the flowers around Henry's neck; nearly knocking Henry over in surprise.

"Give him some room, the poor guys only just woken up," Ralph said light heartedly.

"Jeez Henry, you gave us all a fright," Margret commented friendly as Henry sat down among his fellow school mates.

"Henry, we missed you," wept William.

"Are you alright Henry?" asked Gurinder.

"Uh, yeah I'm okay."

Henry looked around at all the kind faces that surrounded him. He smiled. Yeah he did feel okay; more than okay rather better than he had ever felt before. His father and the other teachers checked on him and he spent the afternoon with the other students; his friends. The rest of the trip was amazing and they all went home smiling. His best friend Ralph was always there to give Henry a helping hand. Henry's leg slowly healed and his parents never treated him unfairly again. They split their love evenly between both of their children. Henry never felt unloved or unwanted ever again.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading my fanfiction and hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
